


After All These Years: Part II

by watertribesato



Series: The Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love Story [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: This is a moment of firsts. Their first kiss, the first intimate moment, and the first fight to shake a foundation thought solid. Life is filled with firsts and the hope is to find someone who will be your partner during them all.Playlist:after all these years, a playlist for a fic: parts i-ivChapter 1 Songs:I Just Can’t Wait to Be King - Lion KingKiss the Girl - Little MermaidI’ll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084931
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 'strawberry mojitos'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/gifts), [EtherianFrigatebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/gifts), [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/gifts).



> Hi! Thank you so much for venturing over here in my neck of the woods! If you love good writing and amazing stories after you're done here I would implore you to check out the following stories! 
> 
> [Say_Anthing's fic She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562/chapters/59831002) An amazing journey about self-discovery and It's just been updated with the latest chapter! 
> 
> EtherianFrigatebird's NEW story [CAT-RA: Phantom of Mystic Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675776/chapters/70299462) a thrilling Glitra sequel to their ethernal [ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853/chapters/54931186), which is also being translated into [Spanish as 'Adora: Vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652273/chapters/59564974)
> 
> And, last but certainly not least, [Athetos 'I Thought I Wanted This'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865447/chapters/60156490) wonderful look and revisit into a post-S5 SPOP. It's a beautifully written story that I will pull on your heart in every way!

Watching Seahawk perform was always a delight but there was something about seeing one of the most animated people she had the pleasure of meeting, next to Mermista, who was begrudgingly singing alongside her boyfriend stiff as a board except for the moments Seahawk used her as a prop to his performance. The entire group was laughing at the sight on the small stage. 

It had been a couple of weeks since the semester officially started and Bow decided everyone needed a night off so he organized a karaoke night for all his friends. Glimmer was trying to hide her laughter as she laid in Adora’s side, who was roaring with laughter alongside Bow, Catra, and Scorpia. While Perfuma was genuinely cheering on her friends and pinching Scorpia’s side for laughing. 

Soon it was Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia’s turn and they all got up. Adora didn’t want to let Glimmer go and held her hand as the shorter girl got up. 

“Noooo, stay with mee” Adora droned on, slightly tipsy after her third mojito of the night. Typically, she stuck to her beers but tonight Glimmer wanted to share a pitcher of the house special which happened to be a very strong strawberry mojito. She pulled the girl towards her and suddenly their faces were just inches from each other. Adora’s gaze lingered on Glimmer’s lips and as if her girlfriend read her mind, she wet her lips sending a jolt of electricity through the blonde. She completely froze.

“I’ll be back soon it’s just one song, it’ll be quick” Glimmer said cheerfully, slightly hesitating for a moment before pulling away from the girl. Adora watched her walk away beating herself up for not following through. She threw herself back into the colorful and tattered couch groaning rubbing her hands over her face.

“ _ Why can’t you just kiss her! _ ” she silently berated herself. She lifted her hands off of her face when she heard a giggle, a laugh that she could recognize anywhere. 

Adora intently watched as Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia hovered over the song booklet playfully arguing, trying to pick out the best song for their karaoke night debut. She focused on Glimmer laughing as Bow and Scorpia debated which song would play to their strengths. A rough voice cut through her intense gaze.

“I’ll bet you a shot, they’ll pick a Disney song” Catra deadpanned as she brought her now lukewarm beer to her lips, she continued turning to Adora who was still nursing her drink, “And if you keep staring at Sparkles that hard, you’ll set her on fire” 

“Oh, shut it,” Adora slurred, her already red cheeks now sporting a darker red blush. 

“I thought you’d get less annoying after finally getting the guts to ask her out but boy, was I wrong” Catra set down her drink and dropped her entire weight into Adora’s lap, grabbing her chest with one hand and dramatically placing the other over her face, “Oh Glimmer, you’re so pretty and funny and blah blah kiss me kissssss me”

Catra started to laugh and make endless kissing noises as Adora began trying to push her off attempting to keep a straight face to not encourage her friend’s terrible impression of her.

“You’re hilarious Catra,” Adora got out as she finally pushed the tan girl off. The two girls could hear the intro to the song the trio had decided on, The Lion King’s 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King.'

“Called it,” Catra said in a singsong tone causing both girls to chuckle. They both hated to admit it but the trio were all excellent together. Adora always loved hearing Glimmer sing, the pink-haired girl’s soft velvety voice always sent butterflies tumbling in her stomach. Even now as she watched her sing Nala’s part in the song she couldn’t help but feel heart warm and this time she was sure it wasn’t the alcohol getting to her.

“So, Adora” Catra continued after Adora offered a hum in response, “Why exactly didn’t you kiss her before she left, I mean that dumbass face you had on, I for sure—” 

“I don’t know, I just froze and choked,” Adora said dragging her hands over her face, “How big of an idiot was I”

“Do you want me to be nice or do you want me to be honest?” Catra started and before the blonde could even think of a response, she decided to be honest, “I’ve seen you do some pretty dumb shit but  _ dude _ that was top tier” Catra burst out laughing, “She literally licked her lips and you just didn’t move oh my god, I love you but you are a disaster. This was your face”

Adora began to groan loudly as the woman beside her went into a laughing fit mimicking what the face Adora made. Neither of them had noticed the trio return to join them at their end of the room.

“Ooo, what’s so funny?” Bow said as he plopped down next to Catra grabbing his half-finished water bottle. 

“Nothing!” Adora shot back quickly. She felt Glimmer sit down next to her and hook her arm into her’s, “You guys were great”

“You should do a song, Adora!” Glimmer nudged the blonde.

“She should! We both should! And I know the perfect song,” Catra stood up and grabbed Adora’s hand snatching her away, dragging the reluctant girl to the stage much to Glimmer’s amusement. Catra flipped through the catalog rather quickly looking for her perfect song.

“Ugh, what song are we even doing?” Adora questioned and received a wink from the girl as she punched in the numbers. The music started playing and Adora immediately started to blush profusely. 

“This one’s a special dedication to Sparkles” Catra spoke into the mic and she began to sing the lyrics to ‘Kiss the Girl’ from the Little Mermaid. 

The next three minutes were the longest of Adora’s life. It took several light jabs to her side to get her out of the trance she was in and actually sing along with Catra, who had the biggest shit-eating grin. Thankfully, those drinks were still in her system and she hoped everyone would assume the red of her face was from those rather than the slight embarrassment she felt. 

“Woooooo!” Adora heard as she saw her girlfriend cheer her on, easing her mind a twinge more. 

As the song wrapped up and the girls left the tiny stage and headed back to their table while their friends showered them in applause. Adora pulled Catra into her side and locked her into a loose headlock,

“I will be getting you back for that” Adora whispered before letting her go as they reached the group.

The rest of her friends had decided to turn this karaoke night into a Disney karaoke night and as she watched (and laughed) at her friends butchering a lot more songs, she occasionally would steal a slight glimpse at the girl sitting next to her. During one of these stolen moments, seeing the pink hair girl’s laugh with small tears in her eyes as Bow and Seahawk overacted ‘I’ll Make a Man Out of You’; Adora found a sudden and fiery resolve.

* * *

It was almost midnight and the Best Friend Squad were the last ones to leave for the night. Adora could hear Bow and Catra talking a couple of feet in front of her and Glimmer. Adora felt Glimmer slide her hand into hers interlocking their fingers as they walked to the exit of the building.

“Oh! It’s snowing a bit,” Bow said as he and Catra reached the door. “You know what? I’ll bring the car around, wanna come with?” he offered with a slight smirk and eye roll, gesturing towards the two girls strolling behind them. Catra shook her head and proceeded to make a gagging motion.

“We’re gonna go grab the car, we'll meet you guys outside in a few,” Catra shouted as she and Bow walked out of the door.

“Okay, be safe you two” Glimmer responded as she heard the door shut behind the tan girl. 

The moment Adora walked out she could see the city had gotten a light dusting of snow, the first of the season. There was always something so magical about the city during its first snowfall. The sounds of the city seemed to muffle but still so present and the lights danced in between the speckles of frost that floated down in front of her. She had almost forgotten she was holding onto Glimmer’s hand until she heard the girl speak.

“Adora...everything okay? You’ve been really quiet” Glimmer asked, her voice clear with the fear that she had done or said something wrong earlier in the night to upset the blonde. Adora squeezed her hand once and smiled at the shorter girl next to her.

“Everything is perfect” she paused for a moment, “ _ Come on, Adora. You can do it”  _ she thought to herself.

“Glimmer...can I…” she hesitated. She didn’t fully turn her body to face Glimmer, her head turned to look at the shorter girl and Glimmer’s head turned to meet hers. Adora’s grip tightened around the other girl’s hand as Glimmer’s eyes met hers. She took a gulp and Glimmer tilted her head in curiosity at her sudden pause, “Glimmer, can I kiss you?” Adora finally got out as her eyes darted back and forth between Glimmer’s tender eyes, twinkling with the bright lights of the night and her soft lips now seemingly even more irresistible to Adora.

Glimmer’s eyes widened and a smile crept across her face as she lets out a small chuckle letting the air out through her nose, her shoulder slightly shaking with amusement. She squeezed Adora’s hand, which was now profusely sweating after finally gaining the courage to ask.

“Of course,” Glimmer replied sweetly and Adora let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

Adora turned to fully face her girlfriend and took a deep breath. She leaned down slightly, shrinking the space between them and placed a quick and gentle kiss on her lips. Adora could feel the smiles that grew on both of their faces when their lips touched. They rested their foreheads together and Glimmer reached and wrapped her hands around Adora’s neck, closing the space between them completely. Adora found her hands moving from Glimmer’s waist to interlocking around the small of her back. They both went in for a second kiss.

A fervent kiss, years in the making—endless stolen glances, countless lingering hands, and untold yearning nights leading to this moment. Adora could feel the shorter girl melt into their embrace, a sense of calm washing over both of them instantly and the rest of the world faded into the background, noises little more than a mere murmur as their lips fit together ever so perfectly. The coldness of the snowy night chipped away around them and a blazing fire started roaring within Adora. She could still smell the strawberry mojitos they had shared that night and the taste of Glimmer’s cherry lipgloss. Adora had always wondered what it would taste like against her own lips, the answer was more than she could have ever hoped for. Purely intoxicating and yet so sobering, they eventually broke apart and Glimmer rested against the blonde’s chest. Adora squeezed her, as she tightened their embrace and placed a small kiss on the top of her head as they stood there intertwined and at home.


	2. 'burnt candles'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: [ after all these years, a playlist for a fic: parts i-iv](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/134S1Bxyyqm7ZKL190jUQ3?si=fodoGgIFQ1WmVwgxaHPeNg)
> 
> Chapter 2 Songs:  
> Do It 2 Me - Allstar Weekend  
> Sexual - Neiked  
> Magic - Wrabel  
> Tip of My Tongue - Kenny Chesney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for venturing over here in my neck of the woods! If you love good writing and amazing stories after you're done here I would implore you to check out the following stories! 
> 
> [Say_Anthing's fic She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562/chapters/59831002) An amazing journey about self-discovery and It's just been updated with the latest chapter!
> 
> EtherianFrigatebird's NEW story [CAT-RA: Phantom of Mystic Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675776/chapters/70299462) a thrilling Glitra sequel to their ethernal [ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853/chapters/54931186), which is also being translated into [Spanish as 'Adora: Vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652273/chapters/59564974)
> 
> And, last but certainly not least, [Athetos 'I Thought I Wanted This'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865447/chapters/60156490) wonderful look and revisit into a post-S5 SPOP. It's a beautifully written story that I will pull on your heart in every way!

“No...no...NO” Adora screamed as Glimmer slid down into the bed rolling with laughter. It was a rare Saturday evening they both had off and Bow was spending the week at his dads. Glimmer had taken the opportunity of having the apartment to herself to invite Adora for the week. It had been a couple of weeks since they officially started dating and had yet to spend much alone time together between school and work. Bow was often home studying so when Adora did come over to their apartment it often turned into a Best Friend Squad hang-out session.

Adora had made the mistake of letting Glimmer pick the show to binge. Glimmer had a smirk the entire time she was searching for the show. Adora didn’t think anything of it until she realized Glimmer had chosen DC’s Legends of Tomorrow. Bow and Glimmer had tried many times explaining to her the so-called plot and every time it seemed to go off the rails. Adora always turned down the invitations to watch but this time—Adora had a harder time saying no to her now girlfriend (!) especially when she brought out her puppy eyes. How could she say no to those beautiful lavender eyes?

They had spent the past three days watching it between work and class. The deeper they got into episodes the more ridiculous the show got. By the time they reached the season three finale Adora had reached her breaking point. 

“Glim please, I can’t do this...why, for the love of God, is there a knock-off blue tickle me Elmo battling a demon?” Adora said as she held her hands to her head as if to hold her brains from scrambling out of her ears. Glimmer stopped laughing and sat up on the bed pausing the tv and turned to her girlfriend. She looked Adora dead in the eye with a serious expression.

“Because Adora, Beebo want cuddle” Glimmer barely got out before she broke out into laughter finishing her sentence. Adora watched her girlfriend fall on her back once again cackling. She saw an opportunity and climbed on top of her girlfriend and reached for the remote. Glimmer quickly and lightly put her hand in the middle of Adora’s chest.

“Oh no you don’t, we’ve got a whole another season to finish” Glimmer held her hand out almost hitting the candle that had been burning low for the past few hours on her nightstand. Adora began struggling to get the remote from Glimmer reaching for the remote and the room was beginning to fill with the giggles and laughter of the two girls. 

Adora knowing she was playing a losing battle, remembered just how ticklish the shorter girl was. Adora suddenly got a great idea and prepared for the attack and underneath her, the pink hair girl recognized the look Adora had suddenly dawned on her face.

“Don’t you even dare, Adora! No—” the girl was immediately cut off as Adora began tickling her. 

“ _ Say _ we can watch something else and I’ll stop” Adora teased as she wiggled her fingers around her sides.

“Uncle! Uncle! I give!” Glimmer struggled to get out in between the hits of laughter. Adora bellowed with laughter and stopped tickling the girl. She sat back on her knees trying to compose herself as Glimmer pulled herself up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“You suck you know that,” Glimmer gave her a light jab with her hand. Adora leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Glimmer’s lips.

“You love it,” the blonde whispered and she pulled away from Glimmer’s lips. Before Adora could create any distance from Glimmer, she felt her whole body being dragged down as Glimmer wrapped her hands around her neck bringing her down into the bed, their bodies now pressed close together.

“I do,” the shorter girl said before motioning to Adora for another kiss. Adora happily obliged and they connected once again more intensely than either of them intended. Adora could feel Glimmer’s hand run through her hair as the kiss deepened and her body started to feel the heat of the moment. 

The simple kiss turned into sloppy kisses riddled with desire. They parted rarely and came crashing back into each other every time more eager than the last, starved for each other. Adora’s senses feel heightened and extreme and all she wanted was to get closer with her lover. Her hands aching to map out the shape and curves of Glimmer's body, it was all new and she was hungry to learn it perfectly. She could smell the subtle lilacs of Glimmer’s body and the burning smell of the candle they had forgotten about.

Adora felt a small moan escape her as Glimmer’s tongue made her way into her mouth and felt the warm hand under her shirt shifting from her back to up to her chest. Almost suddenly, Adora felt her body being flipped and the kiss being broken as Glimmer began to straddle her and proceeded to pull her tank top off, leaving only the bra underneath.

“Whoa,” Adora said softly, causing a sly smile to creep across Glimmer’s face. The shorter girl leaned down and moved to Adora’s neck eliciting an audible, “ _ Fuck”  _ from the blonde. Adora could feel Glimmer smiling on her neck as she let loose small moans and grabbed onto Glimmer’s hips. A shiver went down her spine as she heard Glimmer speak softly into her ear

“Adora,” Glimmer purred breathlessly into her ears and Adora hummed in response, “Do you..” 

“Yes, you?” Adora responded with no hesitation as she felt a hand tug at the drawstrings of her shorts, “I’ll take that as a yes” 

Glimmer feigned innocence and the two girls shared a small laugh before Glimmer started trailing kisses down Adora’s body as she undid the buttons on her shirt. Adora sucked in some air as Glimmer reached just below her navel. Adora gently pulled the short girl up and placed another deep kiss on her lips. 

“God, you are so beautiful” she got out before they crashed back into each other under the setting sun. 

* * *

The room was still, Adora could hear the air blowing from the air conditioner and what sounded like a group of Brightmoon students ready to go out for the night. Adora held her head propped on her hand as she laid on her side, looking down at the sleeping girl next to her. She reached out her hands and began to absentmindedly trace the outline of Glimmer’s birthmark.

Two almost wing-shaped splotches, a couple of tones lighter than her skin tone, brandished Glimmer’s upper back; one of either side of her spine. On the outskirts of the main splotches lived tiny like speckled drops. It was back in high school Adora caught a glimpse of them during one of their first sleepovers and she never thought she would ever get to see them so close. To be able to run her fingers over them, to be able to feel Glimmer’s soft skin under her fingers. She began imaging in another world how beautiful Glimmer’s wings would have been. 

A wave of emotion and admiration for the girl spilled over and Adora leaned in close to Glimmer’s back and placed several sweet kisses. During the fifth small speck in the middle of Glimmer’s back, she felt a rumble and the sleeping girl awoke. Glimmer shifted her head still half-buried into her arms and Adora could see her eyes half-open, struggling to adjust to the light in the room. 

“ _ Hey, you..”  _ Glimmer mumbled out, Adora could see the corner of her lips turning into a smile the moment their eyes met each other. Adora brushed a section of hair that fell onto her face a moment before and held her fingers tangled into the soft pink and purple strands, rubbing the girl’s scalp gently. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up” Adora lowered her voice to barely a whisper. She could hear Glimmer hum and groan in response to her massaging the section of her head her fingers landed on.

“It’s okay,” Glimmer paused, moving her head to the rhythm of Adora’s fingers, “If you don’t stop soon though I’ll definitely fall asleep again, my love”

Adora chuckled lightly and threw her hand in the air jokingly. A shade of red-streaked Adora’s face as Glimmer flipped to lay on her back, chest fully exposed. Adora’s eyes darted to every corner of the room avoiding glancing at Glimmer’s bare bosom.

“ _ Adora…”  _

Adora locked her eyes at the wall just beyond Glimmer’s face, she felt a hand cup her cheek and pull it down to meet lavender eyes.

“You know you can look right? Because I _certainly_ am” 

A moment of confusion twisted on Adora’s face before the realization of her own nudity struck her and she noticed Glimmer’s eyes, staring directly at her chest with no qualms about it.

“I...I—uh” Adora stammered trying to find a response. Glimmer’s laugh broke through her thoughts and she felt the shorter girl lean up and place a kiss firmly on her lips catching her off guard. Glimmer dragged her body back down into the bed colliding their bodies. 

Adora reveled in the pure intoxication of their bodies being this close to each other. She heard the smallest moans and whimpers leave Glimmer as she slid her hand down the folds and curves of her body. She took special care to caress every single curve before reaching Glimmer’s thigh where her fingers gently lingered and squeezed the supple thighs. She pulled back, eliciting a small groan from the shorter girl; she wanted to savor this moment, to forever capture a snapshot of Glimmer in this moment.

“Adoraaa…” Glimmer pouted and a sly smile found it place on the corner of Adora’s lips

“Someone’s needy”

“Someone’s getting cocky” Glimmer shot back. 

“ _ Oh, _ maybe I should just..” Adora started to pull her hand away, “..stop?” Glimmer quickly whimpered making Adora chuckle before she brought her hand to rest back on Glimmer’s inner thigh, playfully teasing the soft skin. Adora pressed a rough kiss to Glimmer’s lips feelling the body under her touch melt immediately.

She savored this moment wanting to live in it for as long as she could but knew this would be the first of countless times their bodies were this close and the thought alone fueling the passion displayed once again in the hum of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you would like context on exactly what Glimmer made Adora watch, behold my favorite bit of Legends of Tomorrow from the season three finale: Beebo vs Mallus


	3. 'vegetable samosas'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: [ after all these years, a playlist for a fic: parts i-iv](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/134S1Bxyyqm7ZKL190jUQ3?si=fodoGgIFQ1WmVwgxaHPeNg)
> 
> Chapter 3 Songs:  
> Mess is Mine - Vance Joy  
> Talk - Khalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for venturing over here in my neck of the woods! If you love good writing and amazing stories after you're done here I would implore you to check out the following stories! 
> 
> [Say_Anthing's fic She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562/chapters/59831002) An amazing journey about self-discovery and It's just been updated with the latest chapter! 
> 
> EtherianFrigatebird's NEW story [CAT-RA: Phantom of Mystic Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675776/chapters/70299462) a thrilling Glitra sequel to their ethernal [ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853/chapters/54931186), which is also being translated into [Spanish as 'Adora: Vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652273/chapters/59564974)
> 
> And, last but certainly not least, [Athetos 'I Thought I Wanted This'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865447/chapters/60156490) wonderful look and revisit into a post-S5 SPOP. It's a beautifully written story that I will pull on your heart in every way!

A slew of curse words escaped Adora’s mouth as she bobbed and weaved through traffic racing to get home. Usually, the drive home from her internship took the girl thirty minutes, on a good day, longer on days where traffic was insane. Today, somehow she had made it in less than fifteen. She didn’t dare to look at her dash to see the amount of speed she was going and she sure hoped there would be no officers around itching to write a ticket.

She finally pulled into the off-campus apartment complex, where Glimmer and Bow shared an apartment since freshman year and where Adora officially had moved in during their junior year. Haphazardly she parked her car in her usual spot and sprinted up the stairs to the fourth floor. A sprint that she had never done before in business shoes and immediately decided would never do again. She fumbled with her keys, trying to open the locked door and the moment she felt the key slide into the slot, a wave of nervousness washed over. She paused and took in a deep breath; she pushed in the door. 

The apartment was quiet but the tension, she could feel the moment she stepped foot into the room and it smothered her like a wet blanket clinging to her body.

“Hey, Glim” Adora said cautiously. The shorter girl was in the small kitchen finishing up a load of dishes. Adora glanced over in the even smaller dining area and could see the placemats set for two, along with a candle that was burning low in the center of the table. A firm knot in her stomach began to hurt as she mouthed the word “Fuck”

“Hey, Adora.” Glimmer responded, her voice trying to stay neutral but clearly emotional. The pink-haired girl didn’t look up from her task. Adora placed her keys and bag on the counter and walked over to her. She placed a safe distance between the two of them knowing that invading the shorter girl’s space right now would guarantee the next two minutes ending in an argument and Adora still held out an inch of hope she could smooth this over. 

“I am so sorry, I totally lost track of time and completely forgot. Glim I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Adora pleaded

“Hmm,” Glimmer started as she put down the dish she was holding and reaching for the hand towel next to her, “Where have I heard that before?”

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Adora said, slightly taken back by the girl’s words and tone. She watched Glimmer walk away from her, placing the dry dishes in their designated space still refusing to look towards her direction.

“Adora, tonight was  _ supposed  _ to be you making it up to me for the last  _ two _ times you’ve basically stood me up,” she stopped, Adora saw her take a deep breath before she continued, “Just seems like right now, I’m not even high enough on your priority list for you to show up for a dinner”

Adora stammered, shocked at Glimmer’s words, struggling to find a response,

“ _ Glimmer,  _ I said I was sorry... it was a mistake,” she stopped for a second to calm her rising voice; the stress of the day itching to escape, “My boss asked me to stay longer after work to introduce me to a couple of his colleagues. People who could potentially get me a really good job when we graduate! Was I supposed to say no?”

“Wait, you said you lost track of time” Glimmer put down the plates she was holding, placing them rather forcefully down, and finally turned to look at Adora with misty eyes filled with growing anger, “So, you lied? You didn’t ‘lose’ track of time, you made a choice to be there rather than here.”

“I didn’t lie, I was already there late and it was just an opportunity that opened up! Glimmer, I need this internship I can’t just bail when it’s inconvenient”

“Oh, so I’m an inconvenience?” Glimmer began to raise her voice ever so slightly, chuckling in disbelief.

“That’s not what I said and you know it, you're twisting my words. I don’t like it when you do that.” Adora rushed to speak, she moved closer to the girl, “You know this internship is a good shot to getting hired, you’re the one that told me to pursue it! Why are you getting mad that I’m doing exactly what you told me to do? I never get mad at you when you work late at the magazine!”

“Adora, I have  never once _ chosen  _ to work late when we made plans. And you’ve made that choice twice now.” Glimmer moved closer to Adora, “You don’t think that exact situation happens to me at work? Of course, it does, don’t you think I wanna be on the top of their minds too? You’re not the only one dealing with that Adora! But if I gave you my word I would show up for you, for whatever, I keep that promise!”

“Glimmer I don’t exactly have the option to say no? Every time I pass on an opportunity they _notice_ and why would they want to hire or trust someone who can’t show up for them consistently? I have to compete with every single intern there for a position that _might_ be there ” Adora lowered her voice and continued under her breath, “Not like you’d understand”

“ _ Excuse me, _ what’s  that supposed to mean” Glimmer moved her arms up immediately crossing them. Adora balled her fists together tightly before releasing them and bringing them to her temples.

“We don't all have the last name Fukuhara.” Adora sighed as she brought her hands down, she saw her girlfriend’s mouth drop open and her body take a step back, Adora began again, “I just mean, who is going to want to be the person to get on Angella Fukuhara’s bad side? Everyone would love to have you; you don’t have to work as hard as I do to get noticed, Glimmer”

As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it, and seeing her girlfriend’s eyes fill up with tears at the comment didn’t help to quell her regret.

“So,” Glimmer's voice quiver sent sharp pain to Adora’s heart, she recognized that tremor of her voice anywhere, “The only way I can succeed is because of my mom and my last name. Because clearly, I don’t have my own merits to stand on. Thanks, Adora”

“Glimmer, I’m—” Adora spoke, moving closer to try to bridge the gap she suddenly felt was miles in between them. Glimmer put her hands up motioning to Adora she wanted space. Glimmer held herself and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. 

Adora stood at the counter and exhaled a heavy sigh, she rolled her neck and took her hair down from her usual ponytail. Rummaging through her bag to find her phone and headphones, she carelessly threw them into the backpack as she rushed out of her office earlier. She let out an exaggerated groan as she dug into the bag unable to find the items, the frustrations of the night started to build up in her causing her eyes to well up. Just as a tear was about to fall her hand brushed past the familiar shape of her phone and she shook her head attempting to send the tears back to where it came from.

Grabbing her phone and headphones, she headed for the balcony. She slid open the doors, pausing and turning around to glance at the door that separated her and Glimmer presently. Adora felt a swirl of emotion but a streak of sadness rose the quickest to the top of her mind. She turned on the twinkly lights that the trio of friends decorate the railing with and sat in the low chair. 

Placing her headphones in she navigated to one of her playlists. A sweet memory flashed in her mind. 

* * *

“ _ Wait, so you have a playlist for every mood?” Glimmer asked incredulously as Bow peaked over Adora’s shoulder to look as she scrolled through all her playlists. _

_ “Yeah...you guys don’t?” Adora responded confused, she genuinely thought most people had playlists for everything. _

_ “That’s probably the most Adora thing I’ve ever heard,” Glimmer shot the girl a particularly warm smile, “You’re so cute, I love it.” _

_ Adora immediately froze, the sentence so casually slipping out of her mouth as she returned to scrolling to find a perfect song. Had Glimmer known how those six little words completely threw the girl into a whirlwind of emotions? And Adora struggling to quite place her finger on just why it caught her so off guard, could she…?  _

* * *

She turned the music up loud and let it engulf her senses, letting her mind wander to every corner, even now allowing small tears to streak her cheeks. She didn’t understand why Glimmer was so upset, she was just late. It wasn't as if she didn’t show up altogether. Replaying the conversation repeatedly in her head, what Glimmer said began to stick out to her.

_ “I’m not even high enough on your priority list”  _

“ _ That wasn't fair and wasn’t true…”  _ Adora thought, going through the last couple of weeks, she knew they both had gotten a lot busier and that she was spending a lot more time “networking” but it’s not like she completely disappeared. Combing through every time she could remember spending time with her girlfriend that didn't involve climbing into bed and going to sleep; a trend became apparent to the blonde and an influx of guilt gave her a sudden stomach ache. 

Through every flash of memory, Adora couldn’t pinpoint the last time she and Glimmer truly got a moment together that wasn’t interrupted by work, most days if they were together they were focusing on school or with Bow and Catra studying. Glimmer would come to see her at soccer practice and they would get maybe a minute to really talk or kiss before Adora had to run to do whatever she swiftly realized wasn’t as important. 

Awareness washed over the girl, she had let everything around her become more important and let her relationship fall into the wayside. Was it the comfort of their history and knowing Glimmer was her biggest supporter that let her allow it to get to this point? Her own drive to succeed and make sure she could take care of everything faltered and she knew. She had taken care of every responsibility that was thrown upon her but the one person she truly cared for more than anything in the world, she had been letting down. And she had to fix it.

Adora walked back into the apartment, her mind was clear and she knew she had to speak to her girl. She threw her phone on the counter and went to Glimmer’s door. She knocked softly three times, unsure if Glimmer would respond to her attempt. She waited for a moment before softly saying Glimmer’s name and she pressed her head to the door. She resolved if Glimmer needed more space then she would give it and just as she began to push off the door and turn, she heard a small voice tell her to come in.

She found Glimmer sitting on the floor next to her bed, eyes red and puffy a pair to match her own set of eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed still unsure how close she could get to her girlfriend and fearful of overstepping. She let out a deep sigh as she heard a sniffle from Glimmer.

“I’m sorry—” they both said turning to the other. A small smile reached Glimmer’s face putting a matching one on Adora’s face. She scooted on the bed now sitting next to Glimmer on the bed.

“I’m sorry about missing dinner today and the last time, I should have sent a text or _something_. And I shouldn’t have said those things. You work so hard at everything you do and have accomplished so much because that’s who you are. You’re not going to succeed because your Angella’s daughter, you’re going to succeed because...you’re  _ Glimmer _ .”

“But you have a point” Glimmer interrupted her, “Yeah, I’ve done a lot and made a name for myself but that doesn’t change that being who I am, being ‘Angella Fukuhara’s Daughter’” she threw up air quotes and chuckled before she continued, “It gives me a leg up and even though I hate it, I have to acknowledge it. You’re going to have to work harder and make more sacrifices than I ever will and I need to be supportive. Maybe we should have both done a better job at communicating because everything is crazy right now between our last year, our jobs, and our relationship. Maybe somehow our wants and needs got lost in translation.” Glimmer paused.

Glimmer shifted her position on the floor tried to compose herself before she continued, 

“Maybe I...I asked for too much—” her voice breaking 

“No, Glimmer, no” Adora stopped her, she slid down the edge of the bed to settle next to the girl who was now trying to hold back even more tears. Adora grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, her own eyes now stinging with tears.

“You’ve never asked for too much. You’re...you’re my biggest cheerleader Glim and I took that for granted and assumed you would be fine and that’s not fair. An internship is an internship but you? Glimmer, you mean the world to me. I never meant to make you feel like you weren’t a priority because you are. You’re my biggest priority. I’m going to do better.”

“We’re gonna do better. You’re not alone in this Adora, we’ve got each other. None of this is easy but I can’t imagine anyone else I would rather do it with.” Glimmer leaned into the taller girl’s side, she picked up Adora’s hand that was still intertwined with hers and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. “I love you”

“To the moon,” Adora said as she laid her head on top of Glimmer’s.

“And back” she hummed. They stay entangled like that for a while, neither of them eager to leave their embrace. It had dawned on Adora this was the first time in weeks they truly got to spend time together, the realization sending a pang of sadness and guilt racing to the pit of her stomach as well as a reignition of her commitment to her girlfriend. She squeezed Glimmer’s hand tighter, she wanted to hold onto this moment, forever if she could. 

But a deep growl echoed in the room adding a deep red blush to the blonde’s face. Glimmer let out a small laugh as she pats her girlfriend’s stomach.

“I made my mom’s homemade samosas, you know if maybe you were a tad bit hungry” she gently pushed off of the girl’s chest and got up. Glimmer stood up offering a hand to Adora, who was practically drooling at the thought of the samosas. The two made their way to the kitchen.

They spent the night reheating up the food Glimmer had made for their dinner. Adora joked they still got to eat their special dinner just deconstructed.

“You’d have to pay an arm and leg to get that at a restaurant and here it is for free” Adora winked at Glimmer making the chubby girl laugh. The home was filled with the smell of the delicious samosas. One of Adora’s absolute favorite meals she was glad Angella could make and passed on to Glimmer.

The rest of the night felt the lightest the two had been since the beginning of this semester. Even though they both knew tomorrow would bring back the stress of expectations and responsibilities for them both, they both felt a sense of calm. Adora knew she had her girlfriend’s support but she also knew she had to remember that as much as she needed her cheerleader, Glimmer needed her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out all my friends' pages and devour their content! It's all amazing!
> 
> Athetos  
> Say_Anything  
> EtherianFrigatebird  
> Curiousscientistkae  
> CountDorku  
> Crynelium  
> VulpesUrsae  
> Heartletmage  
> LadyLazuli97
> 
> I can not recommend them enough!


End file.
